Cressida Allen
|Skills and Magical Abilities = Herbology: Cressida loves this subject so much. She already had a fascination with plants when she was younger (the best kind of living things are the kind that don't try to bite your leg) and always hangs out in the gardens at home. She's good at it, and likes hanging out in the Greenhouse. She's fairly good at sketching the plants too. Quidditch: Flying is one of the things she loves about the Wizarding World; so obviously, she was ecstatic when she was accepted as sub-keeper for the Gyrffindor Quidditch team. For a Muggle-born, she is very good. Now, she is the official Keeper of the team, and has worked her way up to the position of captain during her time at Hogwarts. Currently, she is Keeper of the Holyhead Harpies. |Possessions = Wand: Ebony, 11 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather wand. Ebony is said to be possessed by those with the courage to be themselves. She was instantly attracted to the wand, due to its handsome appearance. It's also quite good with combative magic and transfiguration. Mercury: Mercury is the Roman equivalent of the Greek god, Hermes, who is the messenger of the gods (and her favorite god from the Percy Jackson series). Since Cressida isn't that good with animals, Mercury isn't really that friendly to her. Mercury is a male Screech Owl that her parents insisted she buy at Diagon Alley so she will be able to write to them. Jasper was the one who picked out the owl, upon seeing that it didn't like Cressida that much. |Gallery = Cressida 3.png Cressida 4.jpg Cressida 5.png Cressida 6.jpg Cressida 7.jpg Cressida 8.jpg |Trivia = *She's afraid of ghosts, and nearly screamed when she found out there were ghosts at Hogwarts. She tries to avoid them as much as she can, and tries not to be rude and run away when she sees one. *Her favorite color is red. Part of the reason she wanted to be in Gryffindor. *She likes listening to Taylor Swift. Shhh! It's a secret. *Her brother used to give her plates of sugar to eat when she was younger. *Cressida is bisexual. *She loves her name, which is why it irks her that her fellow Harpies try calling her 'Gwen' in keeping with the not-so-consistent 'G' theme. |Handedness = Left |Boggart = Ghosts |Amortentia Scents = New Quidditch brooms, fresh air, her mam's perfume |Favorite Drink = Firewhiskey |Wand = Ebony, 11 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather |Patronus = Fox |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single, not interested in anything serious |Favorite Sweet = Mentos, or just plain sugar, really |Favorite Song = I Knew You Were Trouble (Gaelic) by Taylor Swift |Gif 3 = Cressida Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px |Blood Status = Muggle-Born}} Category:Red Hair Category:Gryffindor Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Pet Owner Category:Students Category:Witch Category:Female Category:April Birthday Category:Blue Eyes Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ebony Wand Category:Characters Category:Muggle-Born Category:Keeper Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team Category:Left Handed Category:Cressida Allen Category:Hensley Family Category:Irish Category:Gryffindor Students Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Kenmare Kestrels Category:Born in Ireland